Canadian Forces
The Canadian Forces consists of the Canadian Army, Navy, Marines and Air Force, and to a lesser extent the Canadian Space Agency. Their job is to defend Canada against other nations Canadian Army CA Product Line One CA Product Line One was launched in 2004. Currently, this is the only Product Line for the Army. Another one is estimated to be commissioned in 2060. Motors Canada CF-101 LUV The Motors Canada CF-101 LUV (Light Utility Vehicle) is a four-wheel drive military vehicle designed to replace previous Jeeps. Its primary role is transport light cargo and personnel behind front lines, and getting them close to battle to fight. In 2018, Motors Canada was requested to begin production of the Motors Canada CF-101 LAV (Lightly Armoured Vehicle), with bullet proof armour and glass. Its armament would be a 7.62 mm minigun or a 7.62 mm machine gun attached to the truck beside a roof hatch. Versions of this vehicle are released every year. The Army will operate each version for 10 years before they are refitted, such as removing military weaponry or armour, and sold. The LUV remains the same every year, however. Currently, 21,000 are in operation by the Army. Motors Canada CF-102 APC The Motors Canada CF-102 APC (Armoured Personnel Carrier) is a tracked vehicle that can be used to transport troops more securely then in the CF-101. It is designed to be used on the front lines. It is equipped with a 0.50 calliber machine gun. The armour on the vehicle is about 2.3 mm of alluminum. A crew of two is required for operation during battle, a gunner and a driver, and twelve soldiers, with equipment, can be inside. Motors Canada constructs a new model of this by request of the Army, it usually happens just once a decade, however the vehicle maintains the same specifications each time a new version is constructed. 5000 are currently used by the Army. Motors Canada CF-103 Truck The Motors Canada CF-103 Truck is a logistical transportation truck used to transport large amounts of troops or cargo by land in secure areas. The truck itself is not equipped with weapons, but soldiers inside carry weapons that can be shot from the sides or the rear. New models are built and acquired by the Army every five years, they maintain the same specifications consistently, however. Currently, 12,000 are operated by the Army. Motors Canada CF-104 Battle Tank The Motors Canada CF-104 Battle Tank is a main battle tank used by the Army. It requires a crew of two, a driver and a gunner, and can carry another passenger. The main armament on the tank is a 120 mm gun. It is also equipped with a second .50 calliber machine gun and a 7.62 mm machine gun. New models are seldom built, the tank is built on request by the Canadian army, but they continue to operate tanks that were acquired in 2006. Currently, 4000 are operated by the Army. Motors Canada CF-105 Howitzer The Motors Canada CF-105 Howitzer is a medium sized towed piece of artillery, it can be transported by either a CF-103 Truck or a CF-101 LUV. The ammunition it fires are as follows: *High Explosve: This is a thick, internally scored shell that will cause a large explosion and send fragments up to 5000 meters a second, with a kill zone of 75 meters, and a casualty zone of 125 meters. *Rocket-Assisted: This shell is boosted by a rocket in order to increase the range greatly. *Illumination: This shell is illuminated greatly for at least five minutes, this will help in revealing targets for other vehicles or clearing a location. *Mines: This shell will release dozens of mines in the nearby vicinity, they can be set off by either movement or a pre-determined time. *Search-and-Destroy: Using cameras and rockets, this shell can be guided by a crew in order to be certain of success, they are somewhat expensive CA Production Line Two Motors Canada CF-201 Light Armoured Vehicle The Motors Canada CF-201 Light Armoured Vehicle is a four wheel drive military vehicle that will be used for transport of troops and light cargo behind front lines, and transporting them closers to the battle. It is armoured with a layer of aerographite, a very hard metal. The glass windows consist of three layers of glass and a thick layer of plastic in order to stop bullets completely. On the roof is a hatch with either a 7.62 mm minigun or a 7.62 mm machine gun that it will defend itself with. These are fully rotatable to provide 360 degrees of defence. If a tire is popped the rim can continue to turn and allow the vehicle to continue moving. Soldiers inside can also defend it with their arms. The maximum speed of the LAV is approximately 100 km/h. Motors Canada CF-202 APC The Motors Canada CF-202 Armoured Personnel Carrier is a tracked vehicle that is able to transport up to fifteen soldiers with their equipment, including the driver and the gunner, or cargo into the front lines. The vehicle is much more secure then an LAV, and can be used to deliver troops and supplies to the front lines. It is armed with a 0.50 calliber machine gun from a small hatch on the roof. The gunner is covered by the vehicle and is secure in his position. The entire APC is defended by about 3.6 mm of aluminum and a layer of steel. The main entry is the roof hatch, however an escape hatch can be found on the base. The maximum speed of the APC is approximately 50 km/h. Motors Canada CF-203 Truck The Motors Canada CF-203 Truck is a logistical transportation truck. It is much larger then the APC, allowing nearly thirty soldiers or twice as much cargo to be carried at a time. The cab will be equipped with a roof hatch, with a fully rotatable 0.50 calliber machine gun OR a 7.62 mm machine gun to defend themselves. The soldiers transported inside can also fire from the sides or the rear to defend the vehicle. Approximately 250 will be built a year for the next decade. The max speed is approximately 75 km/h. Motors Canada CF-204 Battle Tank The Motors Canada CF-204 Battle Tank is a main battle tank that will be used by the Army. The tank requires a crew of at least two, one driver and a gunner, it is also capable of carrying one passenger. The main armament on the tank is a 120 mm gun, however the tank is also equipped with both a .50 calliber machine gun and a 7.62 mm machine gun. They have a max speed of approximately 40 km/h. Each year for the next decade about 50 will be built. The Motors Canada CF-205 Howitzer The Motors Canada CF-205 Howitzer is a medium sized piece of artillery that must be tower by either a CF-201 LAV or a CF-203 Truck. The howitzer's range is increased greatly, to about 10 km. They will be built as they are needed. We will construct 250 in the next ten years. The ammunition it will fire are as follows: *High Explosive: This is a thick, internally stored shell. Upon striking the target it causes a large explosion and will send fragments up to 5000 meters a second. The kill zone is approximately 100 meters, with casualties occurring over 150 meters. *Rocket-Assisted: This shell is boosted by a rocket that will increase it's range by about double. *Illumination: This shell will use a parachute when descending and will be illuminated. This can illuminate enemy positions, or quite possibly distract the opponent long enough to attack. Its primary job is to serve as a target for other troops. *Mines: These shells will release about 20 mines in the nearby vicinity when it lands on the ground. The mines can either be triggered by movement, by a soldier's command or they can be triggered by a pre-determined time. *Search-and-Destroy: These shells are equipped with a rocket and cameras. It is basically a small UAV that will be guided by a soldier, this will allow them to be very certain they can hit an opponent. Canadian Air Force AF Product Line One AF Produce Line One was the first Product Line made for the Canadian Air Force. It was used from the 1960s to early 2010, at which point Product Line Two was launched. Whip Canada CF-101 Dart The Whip Canada CF-101 was a subsonic stealth fighter used by the Canadian Air Force. The Dart was originally created for interceptor defence against the USSR. During tests, it reached Mach 2.7. It is believed to be capable of Mach 3.0 speeds. The CF-101 features a database capable of identifying allied or hostile aircraft. The computer system is stocked with every known aircraft, and can attack where it deems vital. The system also prevents movements that will place it or the crew in extreme danger. CF-101 used delta wings, making it greatly maneuverable at high speeds. It also uses the Iroquois Engine I, based on simplicity and lightness while maintaining great power. Thanks to a larger overall size, it allowed for a larger weapons and cargo bay. It is equipped with Falcon air-air missiles purchased from the United States. Whip Canada CF-102 Spirit The Whip Canada CF-102 was a strategic stealth bomber used by the Canadian Air Force, to penetrate anti-aircraft defences, able to deploy both conventional or nuclear weapons. It could drop up to eighty GPS-guided bombs or up to ten nuclear bombs. The CF-102 reduces its infrared, visual or acoustic signatures that could previously be used to track aircraft. It also used the delta wings, which gave it a greater deal of maneuverability at high rates of speed, and had Iroquois Engines. Whip Canada CF-103 Lancer The Whip Canada CF-103 Lancer is a variable sweep wing strategic bomber with four engines that is used by the Canadian Air Force. It was constructed originally as a conventional bomber, but was converted for nuclear attacks in the 1980s. The CF-103 is equipped with a computer system, including a GPS system. This system allows auto-pilot to target a location chosen by the Air Force without the need for the pilot. It is also used to jam radio signals. The aircraft also reduces signatures picked up on radar. Due to the stealth of the CF-102 and 202, the CF-103 is used much less during warfare, however the larger payload made it very useful. The CF-103 remains in use today, a new model was not made in the next Product Line. AF Product Line Two After Canadian research allowed for aircraft superior to the first Product Line, a second product line was authorized by the government in 2008. Whip Canada CF-201 Dart Heavily based upon its predecssor, the CF-101, the Whip Canada CF-201 Dart would be modified for more offensive warfare. It is a subsonic stealth fighter that's used today by the Canadian Air Force. It has reached speeds of Mach 3.0, and has a range of about 3,700 km. The database has been overhauled. Now it can identify nearly any aircraft judging by scanners on the Dart, if it's friendly or hostile, then it will deem how the target should be neutralized and take it out. The decisions can be made in under a second, with an enemy pilot having little to no time to react. It maintains the delta wing appearance. It uses a new version of the Iroquois engine, that can function much harder and much longer. The designers made it simple and light, but very powerful. The aircraft is made out of aerographite, making it much stronger to attacks. It is equipped with AIM-120 air-air missiles that were acquired from the United States. Whip Canada CF-202 Spirit The Whip Canada CF-202 Spirit was, again, heavily based on it's predecssor, the CF-102. It replaced the CF-102 as the strategic stealth bomber. It could have a much larger payload, about 100 typical GPS-guided bombs, or fifteen nuclear bombs. It uses the very powerful Iroquois-II, the same model used on the CF-201 Dart. The aircraft was remade to be a flying wing aircraft, meaning there was no real fuselage on the aircraft. This aided in increasing the stealth of the bomber. It has a 13,000 km range. Based upon the systems on the CF-103 Lancer, the Air Force can pick a target and have the CF-202 neutralize it easily. It is also built to reduce signatures that are picked up by radar. Whip Canada CF-204 Hawk The Whip Canada CF-204 Hawk is a new aircraft built by Whip Industries, after the Canadian Air Force requested a new helicopter to replace old helicopters purchased from the United States. Immediately, the Whip Hawk began development. The CF-204 is a four blade, twin engine utility helicopter. It is medium lift and can be used to transport cargo or personnel, with a range of about 2,000 km. It is equipped with two 7.62 mm machine guns OR two 7.62 mm miniguns that are fired from the doors. It also has one air-air missile and a small bomb bay can be attached underneath for minor incidents. Whip Canada CF-205 Hercules The Whip Canada CF-205 Hercules was launched in the 2020s to replace the C-130 Hercules. It was designed to be used as a troop transport, cargo transport, medical or an evacuation aircraft, with four powerful turbine engines, and can have a range of 4000 km. The Hercules can hold up to 100 people, as well as three tanks. It is ideal for troop transport long distances. Unfortunately, the Hercules is unarmed and usually requires a fighter escort when flying over foreign territories, but is perhaps one of the most useful aircraft. Canadian Navy/Marines CN Product Line One This Product Line was launched in the early 2020s to increase the power of our Navy. World Class CN-101 Destroyer The World Class CN-101 Destroyer is the main destroyer used by the Canadian Navy, built to replace Halifax-class destroyers. They are nuclear powered. It is built around computer combat systems. These systems can identify aircraft or ships within about 100 km, and if they pose a danger to the ship or crew. It uses a database to do this and recognize combat maneuvers taken by them, and offer advice on how to respond. The nuclear reactor allows them to travel for nearly 20 years non-stop. It features an electronic warfare system, it sends out signals that causes problems for incoming attacks, it can also jam radar signals. It is heavily armed, with several missile sites on board, compatible with the following missiles: *Douglas: A long range, all weather subsonic cruise missile. *SIM-101 Standard SA Missile: Medium range surface-air missile. It can track the enemy aircraft. *SIM-102 Standard AB Missile: Anti-ballistic missile. *SIM-103 Standard AS Missile: Anti-submarine missile. It is also armed with a 5"54 calliber gun, a piece of naval artillery. It is armed with two railguns that can neutralize any incoming attack. It is also armed with two Mark 48 torpedoes. Canada operates a total of twelve of these destroyers, seven are located in Halifax and five are in Victoria. PM Class CN-102 Carrier The PM Class CN-102 Carrier is the main aircraft carrier used by the Canadian Navy. They are completely nuclear powered. It is 321 m long and 148 m wide. These carriers are unique, as they consist of two seperate hulls, securely fastened together. These carriers have two landing strips about 185 m long and two catapults that are about 90 m long. The max speed of these carriers are 33 knots, and the two nuclear reactors allow the carrier to travel for nearly twenty years without a need to stop. They are somewhat self sustainable, however food deliveries are made regularly. It features a computer system similar to the CN-101, it can alert the crew. These carriers are armed with one one missile site, that can launch the same missiles that are placed on CN-101 destroyers. They also have one railgun to defend themselves. Carriers are always guarded by at least destroyer. Canada operates seven PM Class Carriers Player Class CN-103 Amphibious Landing Ships The Player Class CN-103 Amphibious Landing Ships are ships that can carry a landing force from the sea to the shore for an amphibious assault. These ships are powered by two nuclear reactors. They carry up to 2000 personnel and 50 tanks OR 75 LUVs. They are 79 meters long. They are armed with one missile site that can be armed with any of the four previously mentioned missiles, as well as a railgun. They are always defended with a destroyer and usually gunboats as well. Only three are currently operated. CN-104 Gunboats The CN-104 Gunboats are small ships that are heavily armed, they are most frequently used for patrols and basic protection, and are usually not meant for offensive purposes. They are armed with twin 0.50 calliber machine guns as well as a 7.62 mm machine gun. They are also armed with a 40mm grenade launcher These ships are very lightly armoured, only using a layer of ceramic armour and a layer of steel to defend itself, this is because they are not usually used for offence. The Canadian Navy operates 73 of these. CN-105 System Class Submarines The CN-105 Submarines are nuclear powered submarines that are heavily armoured. They are designed to be much quieter or stealthier then other submarines. It is armed with 4x21 inch torpedo tubes and 40xMark 50 torpedos. It can also be equipped with Land-Air or Land-Space missiles, and is capable of firing nuclear missiles. They feature SONAR defence systems, as well as a radar that actively detects anything in the water around them, that can then be locked onto. The Canadian Navy operates 23 of these. Equipment Weapons These are weapons carried by soldiers. It is split into three categories, Personal Weapons carried by soldiers, Support Weapons used by a team of soldiers to support, and Vehicle Mounted Weapons to be used on vehicles. Personal Weapons *The CFE-101 Pistol is a semi-automatic handgun with a 20 round magazine. *The CFE-102 is an assault rifle with magazines with a 20 to 100 round capacity, capable of firing 900 rounds a minute. *The CFE-103 is a sniper rifle. Using a small screen and cameras, it shows where the bullet will hit, making it easy to hit a target from further away. *The CFE-104 is a belt fed portable machine gun, capable of firng over 1,250 rounds per minute. *The CFE-105 is a portable grenade launcher, it shoots grenades further away then by hand, and can be more accurate. It has a computer system to detect the accuracy, and danger posed to the shooter. Support Weapons Vehicle Mounted Weapons Category:New NC Category:Canada Category:Current Nation Creation Military Category:Ninja